Tyrants Always Win
by Arkytal
Summary: Sequel to Calamity Plus One. Cancelled, summary available at the end. It's been a good run, I just can't write anymore. Apologies to everyone who stuck with me through the past few years.
1. XX: Skip me unless you like lore

Tyrants Always Win

I

First Day of the New Term

**A/N: Ah, the fresh smell of new-story. This story begins anywhere from five to fifteen years after we left off previously. If you're wondering what the hell this is, and what's going on, this is the third part of three, the previous two being "The Library" and "Calamity Plus One", in that order. Enjoy!**

It was just a normal day in my country.

All of the students were coming back after having the previous week off to do whatever we pleased. The train was ten minutes late in the morning, giving me next to no time to switch into my school shoes and check the bulletin board for any new announcements before going to my classroom. There were three transfer students starting today, and two people I don't ever recall seeing much had switched out of the school. One student net gain, which seemed normal enough; Class D had four open seats in the back that our teacher would love to fill.

I settled into my desk by the window, waving at friends who were across the room and smiling at people who walked by and called my name. The atmosphere was happy as usual, upbeat and ready for the day ahead. The murmur of the classroom began dying down once Mayumi-sensei entered the room, her hair dancing to each side as she walked through the door jauntily.

"Welcome back everyone, if everyone will settle down, I'll start with the attendance and we can get right down to it!" Sensei was a pretty woman, tall and curvy, with jet black hair that hung lightly about her, highlighting the fairness of her skin, making her look like an eccentric foreign super model, making us girls jealous of the natural beauty she possessed. She had curls that sat nicely and had volume; if I tried to do the same, my hair would just frizz up and be all a mess! Still, not everyone can get the "tough girl" look to complement them as well as I can, so it wasn't more than a passing whimsy.

"I'd like to introduce the new students starting today, before anything else." The three students walked into the room through the front entrance and stood next to sensei, with everyone silently sizing them up before anyone said a word.

The first boy was tall and thin, with an ill-fitting uniform that revealed portions of his arms above his wrists, and he tried to make himself look as small as possible. It wasn't that effective of a method, because he was a good 50 centimeters taller than the girl standing next to him.

She was a petite little thing, probably not much taller than a middle-schooler, with vibrantly dyed red hair covering most of her face, one eye poking out from underneath. That sole eye was twinkling in the way an old man's eye does when he knows something you don't. She looked like she would be the type of girl to get in trouble for trying to climb over the fence during PE.

The other boy was of average height, and average build, with nothing out of the ordinary about him, which made me look at him longer than the other transfer students. His uniform was perfectly clean and looked to have been starched heavily as well. He had his hands behind his back and stood up straight, smiling slightly as he looked out to the class, and he gave a slight wave to everyone before quickly returning his hand behind him.

After everyone had done their once-over, Mayumi-sensei introduced them one by one.

"I'd like everyone to welcome Miyazaki Ao, Sasai Haruko, and Honda Kotaro, they'll be studying with us from now on! Say hello, everyone." They bowed as their names were said, and the class collectively greeted them, after which sensei quickly directed them to their seats in the back row, just to the right of me.

Sasai-san ended up sitting to the right of myself, with Miyazaki-kun to the right of her, and Honda-kun to the right of him. The rest of the first period proceeded to pass without any further interruptions, being mostly spent by sensei asking everyone how their week off was, and what they did for fun.

The members of the Music Club had gone to play at a festival in Kyoto, which caused quite a buzz in the student body. They were quite popular with their punk rock influences. The Kendo Club had a competition in Osaka where they took second place in the nation. The Chess Club hosted a meet-and-greet and friendly chess match with chess grandmasters from the Neo Tokyo metropolitan area, open to the public. My own club, the Programming Club, finished up and released our first completed computer game, with 100% of the sales going to charity.

We didn't have anyone else in our class that was part of any other club, but one of the new students shared that he had been visiting with family in Izu Oshima before coming to Neo Tokyo to begin the term here in a new school. His parents were lawyers who were in town for an extended court case, and weren't going anywhere particularly soon. He lamented that this always happened, jumping from one school to another throughout his schooling. He sounded nice enough, so we were sure to welcome him with not a single hint of animosity to be found.

"Be sure to be back by noon, we'll get started on the new chapter then!" When we broke for lunch, I immediately headed to the cafeteria to where we always met up, my friends and I. We were the "nerdy" kids, but we reveled in the name. I got there first, so I sat down and put my lunchbox on the table, waiting for the rest of the crew to show up.

First one was the always-charming Suzuki Kota, his glasses forever foggy, and his nose forever in a manual, or, in today's case, a Python game library's help docs. He didn't talk much in general, and nodded to me as he sat down and continued reading.

The first real firestarter to make it to the table with tray in hand was my best friend, Minami Nagisa, or Mini for short. By short, I meant short. She was the shortest person in our grade by at least 10cm, a chart-topping 125.6cm, the .6 being a thing of pride to her, and I never understood how she could be so small but be able to talk about so much. Her little head had so much useless knowledge to go off about, I'm sometimes surprised it can all fit in there. As far as appearances go, she's nothing special, mousy almond brown hair to match her eyes, and a lopsided grin that always moved because she wasn't going to stop talking, even if she was in Death's grips.

"Hey **[REDACTED]**, did you manage to surf the wave down here to get here before me? You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that, you know." She proceeded to inhale the contents of her tray before the others arrived more or less all at once. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds, even.

First up on the roster was the foreigner, or as close as you could get to it in our circle, Izzy Ikisaki. Half Spanish and half Japanese, he was the most normal out of all of us, surprisingly. Slicked back hair, coffee brown skin, and a shining necklace from a family vacation to Seoul, his place in our friend group was more because of the friends than the interests keeping everyone else around. He liked playing the guitar and singing opera, but was friends with us, so he stayed around more often than not, with us computer geeks.

Next to sit down was Tundra. A great wall of man that is, Tundra was of the Ainu people, the indigenous people who first settled Japan. He likes computers and painting, so he fits right in with the rest of us. His real name was lost to us at some point years back, and he didn't care enough to remind us, with Tundra being so much easier to remember, and the name suited him, too! A great giant polar bear is what he is, you know. We knew the name had stuck when his teacher started calling him that as well, much to his bemusement.

Last, but certainly not least, came the real brains behind our projects, Yuri Miyama. Violet hair and thick glasses with a small computer attached to the side, she almost fell into the 'unhygienic programmer' stereotype, but she was kept out of it by our constant reminders for her to bathe and brush her teeth regularly. If she was the last one in the club room after school, we'd come to school the next day and she'd still be there, banging out a world-generation algorithm for some insane idea she had that the rest of us couldn't even begin to understand or ever hope to use in the games we worked on collectively. After that happened the second time, we made sure not to assume she'd leave, making her come with us when it was time to head home. She lived with her grandparents, her parents had been killed years ago in the uprisings. She never talked about it, and no one else dared to bring it up with her. I've never heard her quiet voice take on a core of steel like it did when someone was researching some battle during the uprisings and was naming out civilian casualties. The two words, "Shut up." were unlike anything else we'd heard her say, and we only realized this after searching into it further and finding a small newspaper make mention that they left a small child behind. Just another tragic story that was a dime a dozen in that time period. Death and horrors were rampant...thank all that is that it's not that way any more. She sat down with her tray, her eyes more focused on what was displayed on the screen than any of us sitting in front of her, and smiled her little grin of hello when she finally cast her eyes around at us, before going back to her screen.

Lunch was a fun affair as always, the rest of it a slew of nerdy self-referential humor, some derisive discussion about the sub-quarks that Chinese scientists had discovered in the latest rounds of testing in the largest particle accelerator ever conceived, which dwarfed the now-outdated LHC by several kilometers. In order to break down quarks into even smaller pieces, the loop needs to be large enough to cause quarks to go faster-than-light and "warp" into empty space in the vacuum within the tube; if it hit solid matter in that state, it would cause a nuclear explosion. That's what happened with the East Atlantic Japanese Accelerator, which caused the destruction of Gibraltar seven years ago. I remember watching the news when that was reported...such a sad day.

Getting back from class was uneventful. I had said goodbye to my friends before I dumped my tray of food and brought it back up to get washed, so I immediately left the cafeteria before the bell rang, and was off by myself, halfway back to the hallway with our grade's classrooms within. I helped a girl whose locker was jammed shut along the way, after I saw that she was struggling with it. I ended up kicking it a few times and pulled it open with some difficulty, but got it open all the same. She thanked me but I waved it off with no concern, and was still able to get back to the classroom right as the first bell rang, giving me a minute or two to ready myself for the latter portion of the day.

As I walked into the room, I saw Mayumi-sensei on her cellphone at the desk, looking more angry than I'd ever seen her. She was whispering so I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she looked _pissed._ She saw me come in and waved hello distractedly at me and turned herself in her chair so she was looking away from me as she continued speaking. I haven't ever seen her look like that, so it must be something serious. I respected her privacy, immediately going down to the back before turning right to get to my seat, instead of my usual route of walking over to the teacher's desk and turning left down the rows of seats to get to my seat.

I sat down sideways in my chair, trying not to look at the teacher, but after a few seconds I shook my head and cast a sidelong glance towards her. She was holding the phone close to her face and had her body curled over, her forehead almost touching the edge of the desk. Suddenly she slumped her shoulders, sat up slowly, and as she hung up the phone I heard the last thing she said to the person on the other end. "...one to bait-and-switch like this. So be it."

She sighed loudly and looked up at me as the first people from the cafeteria started wandering into the room. She frowned, and beckoned me to her with her right index finger.

"Did you hear anything that I said on the phone?" She was still frowning, and looking up to me from her position in her chair. The tone wasn't demanding, but it was still authoritative, as she _is _my sensei.

I don't have any reason to lie to her, of course. What can be gained from lying? Usually nothing.

"I heard you say something about baiting and switching, and that was it. Am I in trouble?" She sighed again and stood up, before looking like she thought better of it, and sat back down.

"No, you're not. Just ignore it and everything should be fine. As well as it ever is in our country." She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling cutely as she did, before reverting to her mildly angry exception.

"No need to worry about it, alright?"

Oooookay then. I went and sat back down and just thought about what this could possibly entail as everyone came back inside and sat down and generally quieted down for a few minutes before sensei had gathered her composure and taken control of the class again. You could still see her purse her lips when she stopped talking, but most people would easily miss that cue.

We started the afternoon off by watching an interview with one of the local government officials speaking about another reconstruction project that would bring a good portion of the low income housing areas into better shape. It also included the construction of a park area nearby, in one of the sore spots left in the city, a square-kilometer, untended field that was levelled years ago during the short-lived and horribly bloody uprisings in and around Neo Tokyo. Well, it was still just Tokyo then, the government reforms that occurred afterwards, and the efforts to restore the city to being anything but a shadow of its' former self, are what caused the 'Neo' to be added.

"Has anyone been to the field that he was talking about? It used to be in the heart of the business district, but no one wanted to be near the radiation there, so it became a low income housing area." Some people, myself included, perked up at this statement. Why was there radiation?

Another student voiced this before I thought to raise my hand. "Why is there radiation there, sensei? There's nothing in the textbooks about the usage of nuclear weaponry during the uprisings."

Her eye twitched.

"I, um...yes, I'm sorry, I don't know what made me think that. Of course not. Let's just continue the lesson, shall we?" She wasn't going to admit that she was wrong, or worse, lying about what had happened, and something that contradicts our textbooks, no less!

"I think you're full of shit, sensei. Why would you say that?" You could've heard a pin drop, it went absolutely dead silent in the classroom. I looked over to see who had the gall to say that, but with them being on the opposite side of the room, there was too many people in the way to make out who it was. He had a tough, gravelly voice, so I'd guess Ekoda or Mikazuchi, both as close to the classic delinquent look as you could get in this day and age.

You do _not _insult someone. That's just something you don't do! Speaking ill of your teacher, _in front of her, no less_! That would land you in serious trouble, no matter what the reason was. I was just as intrigued as everyone else was, but to say _that_, no, no, no no no, no no no no no _no_.

The student stood up out of their seat and walked up to the front of the class. It was Ekoda, tall and muscular, and now he was standing in front of Mayumi-sensei, leaning on her podium with his right hand.

"Tell us the truth, why don't ya? No one will say a word about it outside of this room. You just let slip something you didn't want to, or aren't allowed to say by the government. Tell us, sensei. Or we can report you for lying to your students..." The implied threat hung in the air. Teachers were fired, and worse, all the time, for spreading misinformation around. Everyone knew it happened, and it was just something that you didn't really talk about.

Mayumi-sensei was taking this...oddly. She wasn't on the verge of tears, like the last teacher I'd seen go through this. She was avoiding looking at Ekoda, and was chewing on her lower lip, and generally looking to be done with him, which everyone would be, if they weren't so afraid as to what would happen next.

The sound of a chair being pushed back came from the back row. I turned, and saw Honda getting up out of his seat. He walked up to the front of the room, a very calm look on his face. Has he seen this sort of thing happen before as well?

He grabbed Ekoda roughly by the shoulder and spun him around, stopping him with both hands.

"Hey, the fuck you doing?" The next sentence turned to a scream of horror, as Honda's face slid off his body and onto the floor, with a heavy squelch. We couldn't see what lay behind it, but he was aware he wasn't going to survive the next sixty seconds. He tried to run. Curiously, Mayumi-sensei wasn't surprised in the slightest by this...development.

He didn't make it more than two steps. A giant jaw of horrid pink grinding doom lashed out of the Judge's assumed body, taking out his left leg. Blood spurt everywhere as he went down with a horrid, piercing scream. The Judge picked him up by the hair, using another tentacle of grimy flesh to skin him, taking clothes and skin down from the top, leaving bloody muscles and frantically darting eyes exposed for all to see. An arm came off next, as he tried to punch the Judge weakly, but as soon as his arm touched the horrid matter of the Judge, it surrounded his arm within itself and wrenched it off at the shoulder, leaving a shattered stump, not a clean cut from the shoulder.

His lower jaw came next, stopping the screaming somewhat. Reducing it in volume, definitely. The front row was recoiling back in terror, covered in entrails, spit, blood, and flesh that had gone flying from the horrorshow playing out by the board. What an awful thought, having some of the Judge's flesh on you. That, and not actually being the subject of its' attack.

It took a few minutes, but eventually there was nothing left of Ekoda aside from his scattered entrails and the egregious amounts of blood that had been splashed around during the...festivities. The solid mass of horror that was the Judge began shifting and sloshing around after it was done feasting on his body, slowly reducing in size until it was the form of a girl around our age, with lilac hair, and a school uniform that looked like a normal uniform from a decade or two ago. Blue skirt, a bit longer than the ones used now, and the normal sailor shirt. The Judge had a yellow ribbon in her hair, and she smiled to the class before addressing us.

Its' voice was the weirdest thing I'll probably ever hear. So many different voices, layered onto each other, creating a symphonic effect of what was probably millions of separate voices caught up in the void of horror that was its' consumption of those who didn't abide by the rules of our society.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your class today. It really is a shame that some people can't just get along nicely, and thus need to be removed from their environment in such a way. I hope you all have a good time the rest of this term." She smiled brightly, and if we hadn't just seen that, it would look to be a normal girl thanking the class for her time spent there.

All of us knew better, but speaking anything about it would get us to end up like Ekoda, and so many others. Screw that.

"Thank you!" The class responded in kind, and instead of turning to leave immediately, like I'd heard from so many others on the Internet, she instead turned around and had a quick talk with Mayumi-sensei. You could see her smirk and agree with what the Judge was saying, and afterwards, the Judge left as usual.

Sensei turned to look at the blood all over the board, which had trickled down the walls in the minutes since the Judge had finished its' "meal".

She sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm not going to use the board until that gets all cleaned up. Those of you who need to go wash up, head on over to the showers, I'll call ahead so the attendant isn't surprised. The rest of you can do whatever until the end of the day." She sighed again, leaving the room, most likely to clean herself up. There was red flecks in her jet black hair. Not a very appealing effect.

I didn't think that I would see the Judge during my time in school, nevermind on the first day of a new term.

What a scary thing it was, the Judge. What it stood for, and what it meant.

No one is allowed to kill, aside from the Judge. Anyone else who kills, is killed by the Judge. There is no escaping it. Once it knows you deserve it, it will find you. It can be anyone, so no-one can be trusted. Ekoda, like so many others, thought he was safe among peers, but with any shape and form, the Judge is truly the faceless, unknown that will come and get you. But that's not to say it was a bad thing. Crime was basically non-existent. Anyone who committed a crime was dealt with in kind. The system worked, and there was no need to fear anything if you were nice. The whole issue of bullying, which sparked those bloody uprisings, was no longer an issue. If you bullied, you were removed. Permanently.

I spent the rest of the day chatting with Minami about what had happened, and what we should start working on next for our game projects. The plan in the works was an old-school shooter where you played as the Judge and faced off against foreign militaries. Us getting to see the Judge in action just strengthened our desire to see this project through to the end.

I went home on the now-on-time train, and spent the evening reading up on what the Judge does, and how hostile nations have attempted, and failed, to hold up against the enigmatic force that is. I IM'd a bunch of my friends about it, and while they were mostly jealous that we got to see the Judge in action ourselves, those who didn't attend the same school or even live in the same country weren't as enthusiastic about it. The Americans in particular were shocked that we could be enthused with the appearance of your everyday Lovecraftian nightmare. Though officially, Japan was at war with America, sweeping eastwards towards its' capital with every passing day. No one here knew why we were at war, but we didn't question it much. The Judge leads the assault there mostly by itself, and if the Judge deemed it necessary, the normal people like you and me aren't going to tell it that it can't.

All in all, it was just another normal day in my country.

**A/N: What a lovely way to start off this third and final story in the kind-of trilogy. I can't imagine who the Judge is. More importantly, just what the hell are its' intentions here, in a post-timeskip world?**


	2. I: I managed to start a story without a

Tyrants Always Win

Rebuild

Chapter 1: I managed to start a story without a child being raped or a baby being eaten. I must have gone soft.

**A/N: Scrapping the first chapter of this and rebuilding this to be the story I want it to be now, not the one I wanted it to be in 2014. I have spent the past two weeks trying to make a continuation of that story, but it's just not happening. I want to get back into writing, but it's not going to happen with the story that I had set up. My style has no doubt changed after months upon months of inactivity, and I doubt it'll be any good at first, but I'm going to try, at least. Sorry to come back with yet more random OC's, but I have to set the world stage in the timeskip from C+1 to this.**

**Hopefully you can enjoy this, and aren't too mad at me for taking a personal...6 months? ;-; I swear I'm back. Weekly update basis, hopefully. Maybe more frequently. We'll see.**

"Odd to see you back here so quickly. You look like you've seen a ghost, Major." The sun was setting behind the mountains, leaving the command room darker by the minute. Sitting in the position of power, General Homes peered at the younger man, less than happy to see an officer under his command desert his post to report directly to him. Not only that, he had stolen a Humvee from his station and driven six hours in broad daylight to the outpost that was _hopefully _hidden from the enemy. Why the sudden break of protocol? The base he came from had gone dark, but a simple communications lapse wasn't enough to send the CO all the way across the West Coast to inform him of something, even major.

"I have, sir. So many ghosts. Yesterday I called them my friends and fellow soldiers. Today, they're only ghosts of days past." The General sat up straighter in his chair. This wasn't the beginning of irrational man rambling about imagined monsters. He steeled himself for the inevitable explanation.

"We were called down to the pier to investigate a convoy that was blockading civilian ships from getting to shore. Seven Asian Confederacy Trading Union vessels, all staffed by women. That should have been our first clue, but we were too worried they would attack us outright. We ordered them to hold, and the coast guard sent in divers to make sure they weren't mining the waters. They came back with nothing, and we headed in with a translator to resolve the issue.

These girls were absolutely terrified of us. They wouldn't look us in the eye, kept babbling to each other in broken Japanese, and our translator was having trouble keeping up. He kept getting the phrase "we're here now, we're not going back there, not now, not ever.", which didn't make any sense.

It took hours to realize we weren't going to make any headway, so we convinced them to come with us back to the base. We impounded all of the vessels at the docks, set up patrols to make sure no-one would get anywhere near any of them, and scheduled a convoy to take us back through the city to the base.

I thought it was weird that most of the girls kept their heads down the whole trip, not bothering to look at the sights and sounds of what I'd assume was their first American city.

After some food, they were more open with us, but still horribly cryptic. Sergeant Edokawa joined the conversation and gave us the same message, but emphasized that these girls were _not _going back to the AC. This shit went around in a few more circles and wasted more of our times, until command decided it could wait until the morning.

A morning that just didn't come for us.

I woke up to the scream of my bunkmate. By the time I jumped out of bed, I saw what was happening to him. One of the girls was hunched over him, tearing off his limbs in a bloody fury. I swear I have never seen anything so scary before in my life. That girl looked at me, and her eyes were shining red, bright as the evening sun.

I grabbed my sidearm and emptied the whole damn clip into this girl, but she didn't bleed. I ran after that.

Everyone else was up from the sounds of my shots, but no one knew what was going on. I told my men to kill those girls, if they could. Those girls weren't the only ones who killed this morning, Sir. Most of them didn't know what was going on, and fell by the dozen. My men couldn't bear killing civilians after making their way through most all of them.

I can still hear the screams, Sir. That one girl followed us, terrorized us, and once we were cornered, stripped us all bare and ate us alive. All of us. I felt myself die, General. What came after was much worse."

General Homes brought his revolver out from under the desk and aimed it straight at the Major's face. To the Major's credit, he didn't blink.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, Sir. I'm here to relay the message. I know what I have to do. I wasn't brought back to life for any purpose but to tell the tale. For any other aggressor on the planet, I'd be the last one left alive, sent to tell the others. I wish I was that lucky. This monster didn't give me the chance. I tried to run, I really did. She punched through my rib cage like it was paper, and I could feel my life slipping away from me, and see my organs go flying onto the pavement.

I was eaten alive by this girl. I could feel and hear the screams of a million other poor souls trapped in an eternity of pain. But I was ripped apart from all of that, away from my resting place. I was given my body back, somehow, and now I'm here, human again. But I don't feel human, Sir. I don't feel hungry, or tired. I can feel myself coiling through different types of flesh all the time. I'm a monster, and I want to die now more than ever. Help me. Help others never end up like me."

The older man's eyes flicked past the manic Major, towards the door. The Major didn't need to turn around. He could feel the power emanating from the doorway, a power he was intimately familiar with, only hours after being made aware to it.

"So the stories are true, miss. You couldn't leave well enough alone, and now you're killing my men here, in the greatest country in the world. Even great minds like yourself can be fools."

The young woman stepped forward, her footsteps making no noise at all, but her bare feet leaving solid red, bloodied footprints on the thick carpet.

Her smile belied no humour, and her twinkling eyes belied nothing even remotely similar to positivity.

She pointed at the Major, who felt the grip of her overtake him. He was going back to where people like him belonged. Rotting in the hell of her mind and flesh. He tried to resist, but there was no use to it. He just felt like going quietly would mean this monster had truly won him over.

General Homes watched in abject horror as all of the Major's flesh drained from his skeleton and snaked along the floor, being sucked back to its' source. Next came the bones, flinging themselves against her, crushing themselves into a fine powder, which entered her mouth as she opened it.

"You could just kill me now and continue your conquest unhindered, ma'am." He knew who she was. Not many did, but those who did know were well versed in her methodology, though that changed all the time, becoming more and more erratic.

She, for the first time, looked the General in the eye, instead of letting her eyes wander around the room. Her eyes were mis-matched, their shades changing constantly, going back to a sharp, dark blue more often than not, sometimes spiking to colors as unique or bright as orange and black.

She advanced on him, taking the seat without asking. Monsters like her would never ask. They would just take and take. Perhaps they would just take some more.

"I'm sure you know why I haven't killed you. I like playing with my food. I'm going to burn this country down either way, but why wouldn't I make it a challenge to myself? There's half a billion men, women, and children sitting between me and complete and total rule of the world powers. I think the world can get by just fine, losing half a billion lives. It will make ruling over the remaining 9 billion just that much easier. 

I'm not such a monster that I wouldn't force a fight no-one could possibly win, could I?"

The General knew the answer to this question, but said nothing. Instead, he held up his other hand, revealing the cell phone he had been holding. The camera light blinked on, shining as it took a video.

He looked down at the phone and said, "This is what we're dealing with. May the Lord have mercy on us all."

The phone started rising out of his hand, and to his credit, he looked back to the girl in front of him, not missing a beat. It turned around, so it was showing the man sitting in his seat.

She leaned over, resting her ice-cold hand on the General's.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

The blood gouts covered the camera lens far before the video was turned off, but right before the screams were silenced, a message was delivered in the monster's tongue, only deciphered days later, after the declaration of war was made against the Asian Confederacy.

That message was short and sweet, it's meaning lost to no-one.

"One million doctors will not be able to close your wounds now."

-end of archival scene-

-beginning of comments-

HistoryMajorX writes:

June 28th, 20XX. The day the phantom war began. Curiously, it did not start off the slaughter everyone feared it to be.

Perhaps that made it just that much worse? Instead of the cities running red with gore, only those in uniform were targeted. But unlike previous wars, where you could fight back against a clearly outlined force, when the enemy numbered but one, the battle became a psychological prison for those entrenched in battle. Waiting around until one day, your entire base was wiped out in one fell swoop. It was always personal. Every time, she brought back one person to tell of their failures, and sometimes, instead of consuming them again, she let them wander, cursed with their fate, unable to die, wishing only to do so.

Just what was this woman going to do once she had the whole world under her heel? Crush it and live out her days as the last of a race of failures? Or shape it towards something better? We don't yet know, but this historian, like many before me, fears to live in a world where the only flag is held high by a monster.

It feels horribly inevitable, and growing closer by the day. My loyalty to my flag wavers, as the monster grows ever nearer.

-end of comments-

-beginning of comments contd.-

SilkymetroMorning writes:

I don't think any of this is true. I'm not disputing that someone made a message and everything, but this is all highly dubious. Your country has been aggrieving us for years, and yet they claim that _one single person, and a girl at that,_ has been killing scores of your soldiers? That's right out of a story book. There was that girl that was conjured, years back in Tokyo, but she disappeared with the rest of her cult, and though it must be nice to pin the blame on something in your head, you'd really hope a superpower, or, in America's case, _former _superpower, would be able to do more than lie about some internal threat that's killing their soldiers. I'd love to be proven wrong, but until there's some real hard evidence that this isn't bullshit sensationalist journalism, i'll keep on treating it exactly as such.

The amount of people who post things like this around all the time can't be terribly intelligent. If any of this were true, wouldn't they, you know, attack us? Try to force this _mystical, planet-killing force _back to the homeland where it apparently is from, and get it to demonstrate itself with defending the people it is apparently all for.

Try again, Americans. You can add "writing bullshit lies to back up a declaration of war" to the list of things you do with aplomb, along with having more debt than there is money in existence. Can't understand how you managed to bend everyone over hard enough to make that happen.

I fully expect the _glorious _US of A to be off the map within the next ten years, whether from your imagined war, or through their own stupidity.

-end of comments contd.-

**A/N: There is literally six documents in my folder with titles like " ". Thankfully this is actually the one, and while I am removing the other "first chapter" for now, it's not actually being retconned out. I'm just starting at a different point now. That chapter is actually more like the 20th-ish one? I don't want to delve into the characters living in each of the countries just yet. I have to focus on the whole surrounding goofiness.**

**The Library's theme, if you could call it that, was revenge. Calamity Plus One was about trying to fix everything when what you've worked for goes horribly, horribly wrong. With Tyrants, I'm going for "This is the world we've created, now we have to live with the consequences." As such, it will be slightly more focused on the implications of having to live in this utterly CrapSack World (do I get bonus points for naming the trope outright? Probably not.) The Americans lose. The Asian Confederates lose. The Europeans lose. Everyone loses, because this world sucks.**

**The remaining Lucky Star characters who aren't dead, and one who is, will obviously have their hand in trying to fix things, but with such massive events going on, even they can't do much...can they? If they do, it would have Mary Sue written all over it. If they didn't, then what the hell is the purpose of this story? I have a plan, I swear. And hopefully it won't take...50 chapters * 6 months...25 years to tell.  
**

**See you all in a week.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: An older American man talks with his Japanese pen pal about how life used to be. **

**-Arkytal**


	3. II-A: Old Faces

Tyrants Always Win

II-A

The teacher was late, as usual. The class was content to sit around and chat until she showed up, knowing she would, eventually. The school had fought tooth and nail to make the free study periods in the frameworks into a structured class, but they seemed to have forgotten one thing: the teachers that would work those extra periods. The end result was that only the barely passable "teachers" would be assigned to teach these classes, leading to open-ended discussions that were never meant to go anywhere. As long as you didn't light anything on fire, you'd pass the class with ease.

With the start of their new term, the teacher who would be looking over them during those periods had changed, and no-one knew what to expect.

The class had to wait a full ten minutes until they could smell their teacher coming down the hall. They couldn't see her yet, but the stench of alcohol far preceded her. By the time she pulled opened the door and peered in with bleary eyes, the entire class had quieted down and gotten back to their seats, looking to the teacher like a perfectly behaved class. The bubblegum pink hair and stunning blue eyes were unique among the teaching staff, and no-one wanted to piss her off.

You see, Takara-sensei was ex-military. She didn't fuck around with her class, and it was a miracle she had gotten the job at all; she was never sober. Her rants were legendary among the student body, ranging from why dogs should be able to receive nano-machine implants too, to the inner workings of cleaning your firearms after the insides of the barrel get coated in gore. She never wore any medals or clothing indicating what branch of the military she had served in, but from her tales, it was clear she had seen some serious action. Perhaps too _much _action.

The tall, drunken woman sat down heavily at the desk in the front of the room, propping her feet up onto the desk, and the other teachers' papers that lie on top. Black combat boots and baggy camo pants, mismatched with a formal button-up shirt that did nothing to disguise her impressive bust that no one would dare look at in a lustful manner, unless they lacked any value in their lives. The pink bow-tie would've made someone laugh, if they did not fear the consequences.

"Hello, *hic* everyone, I'm your teacher for the term. Y'all know me by *hic* Takara-sensei, but please, just call me Miyuki. We're all friends...here." She had stood up from her seat, and paused to steady herself, looking quite dizzy.

"Now, I'd like to start our first day with, ugh, a little bit of nostalgia on my part. You kids are just young enough to not know anything about what went down in our fair city some years back. You might have been...5 years old, maybe, when the whole thing died off? We're all peaceful and shit like that now, but back twelve, thirteen years ago, this _whooooole _area was a bombed out wasteland." She made a 'boooom' noise, and emoted an explosion with her hands. The class remained stark still, with nary a cough or movement.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but I ordered more than my fair share of artillery strikes on buildings and streets you probably know in some form today. I saw what they looked like afterwards, too. The busted water lines and subway tunnels that were twenty, maybe even forty meters below the roads. Shit ran deep, and still got fucked up." She started pacing back and forth in front of the class, no doubt struggling to work off some of the alcohol plaguing her system.

She paused in front of one student, knelt down, and placed her elbows on the girl's desk. She stopped grimacing and adopted a look of pity. The girl gagged slightly on the overwhelming stench of booze.

"Did you lose anyone in the war, hon?" She nodded and bit her lip, looking to be on the verge of tears. This teacher had a penchant of making students cry.

Not resting on her laurels, Miyuki stood up and looked out at the whole class.

"Actually, raise your hands if you've lost someone, be it friends or family, in the fuckin' war." More than half the class raised their hands, and only a select few of those who did, did so in less than ten seconds.

She nodded, shrugging and grimacing once more.

"Yeah. That fuckin' thing took everything from everyone. No one was safe. I lost more than my fair share of comrades to that bloodbath. Watched them die by the dozen and by the hundred, their deaths never getting any more or less meaningless, in the end." She gained a thousand yard stare, looking no longer at any students, but no doubt, at friends she would never see again.

"Looking back, we weren't fighting for anything. We were without a cause, and certainly without a just cause. It didn't matter, though. We took up arms and fought, because that's what we wanted to do. There was nothing pure or noble about it. We just wanted to kill, and they gave us a reason to kill. We were more than happy to mock it up as the right thing to do, to justify it to ourselves and we murdered and destroyed and pillaged all that we could."

She looked back to the class suddenly, snapping out of her reflections.

"Does anyone here have a family member who served in the war? Either side, it doesn't matter if they were a rebel or not. Both were organized armies who had their own twisted reasons to kill. Nobody was right, nobody was wrong, in the end. Just the dead, who remain dead, and the living, who can do nothing but remember the dead."

After a long silence, two people sitting in the back put their hands up.

"My sister was a rebel...she committed suicide two years ago."

The other looked at their friend, then spoke as well.

"My brother was a member of the JDF. He lost both his legs in an explosion and lives at home and doesn't know where he is half the time."

Miyuki walked slowly down the aisle, taking her time to arrive to the two girls who seemed to shrink below their teacher's gaze.

"Was your rebel sister a good person? Did you love her anyways?"

The student sputtered and looked justifiably horrified.

"O-o-o-of course! She was my sister! I loved her my whole life, and I still love her now! She was so nice and caring, and she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Takara-sensei smirked, and not the kind of smirk that meant anything good was about to happen.

"Really? What was your sister's name? I might have...encountered her in my days in the war."

The girl looked at Miyuki strangely.

"Rika Azumi, but I don't understand how that relates to anyth-"

"Your sister stabbed seven civilians to death completely of her own volition." Miyuki cut her off with a steely tone that stopped the girl's barely-formed counterargument in her throat.

The entire class was so still, a pin dropping would have been equivalent to a 7.5 earthquake on the Richter scale. Before anything else could be said, Miyuki spoke to the other girl.

"Your brother most likely lost his legs in an explosion I indirectly caused. Sorry 'bout that."

Absolute silence.

"...What did you say about my sister?" The student couldn't process the words she had heard. No one else in the room could, either.

"She murdered innocents because she could. What, she never told you that? She kept her awful secrets hidden in order to keep up the facade of a nice, friendly person? That's a shame. She had a penchant for drinking blood of those she killed, too."

A voice shouted from behind her, towards the front of the room.

"You're a fucking rebel, aren't you!?" The teacher froze, still looking into the girl's eyes. What the student saw scared her, and averted her eyes, hiding them behind her hand.

Miyuki drew a needle from within her pants pocket, holding out her arm and stabbing the syringe into it, pushing a thick, yellow liquid into her, as she drew a shaky breath.

She stood up a little bit straighter, but didn't turn around. She spoke in a normal voice, but everyone in the room could hear her perfectly.

"What would make you say such a thing, young man?" Miyuki's steady breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the room.

That is, until the student made the mistake of speaking again, thinking him safe from her with her back turned.

"I fucking knew it! You have no right to exist! You should have died with your friends, coward!" There was a collective gasp from the classroom. This guy probably knew what he was getting himself into, and he just didn't care.

Miyuki whipped around, scanning the classroom, though she had no need to. She knew exactly where the voice had come from, she was just toying with her target. Let him think he was safe, then strike when his guard was down.

Once you became a predator, you never lost the methodology. Even when coming back to a normal life, doing normal things.

She walked towards the front of the room, standing noticeably straighter, her stride more measured and precise.

She pivoted on her toe to look down an aisle of students, and walked into the middle. She turned to face the back of the room, sweeping her gaze back and forth at the row. She then stepped backwards, to the next row of students, moving closer to the front of the room. She glanced to the left, while dropping her right arm to her side.

She snapped her head to the right as she grabbed the student in question's desk and held it aloft with just the one hand. Her arm was not shaking in the slightest. It simply held the desk aloft while the student pushed his seat back, into the desk behind him, his hands in the air, as though that would help him against whatever he was about to face.

"Now, would you kindly say that again, and to my face this time, young man?" Her tone was even, smooth, and most dangerously, biting.

The only sounds that came from the boy was cries and choking, muffled, strangling sounds. He wasn't about to do anything now, besides run home and tell his family about the demon he has received as a teacher.

She threw the desk behind her, sending it sailing over the heads of several students, and into a broken heap next to her desk, all with a resounding crash.

She backed up to the front of the class, addressing everyone with one head nod. She spoke in barely more than a whisper, and the class leaned in to catch every word she said, as though it were gospel.

"A few things you should know.

One. I served in the war. I never said which side I participated on. There are no winners in war. No one's right. It's only who's left. My side was made up of evil people who wished to kill. The enemy side was made up of evil people who wished to kill.

Yes, I have killed. I am a murderer, by any definition. Anyone's beloved family member, who served in this and any other conflict, and killed for whatever reason, is still a killer. Whether or not you respect or fear them for this is up to you and you alone. Killing is not a profession that rewards those who practice it. Those who kill should be prepared to be killed.

Two. You may want to get me fired for my behavior today, and the simple truth of it is that will not happen. I happen to have a very powerful friend in a very, _very _high place, and she isn't going to let the school board do _shit _about my antics. I'm not wound very tight, never have been, never will be. You just have to learn to deal with it; a skill that will, by the way, be absolutely invaluable to you later in life.

Three. The injection I took was nanobots who cleared up all the alcohol in my system, not a muscle enhancer. I'm just that strong normally. I prefer to stay drunk as a skunk, because I'm even even more incapable of acting like a 'normal' person when I'm sober as opposed to not. I'm smart enough to know that.

Now, any questions?"

The collective jaw height of the class was on the floor or close to it, which indicated that no, there were no questions.

Miyuki curtseyed with an imaginary dress, using her baggy pants in its' place.

"Thank you for your time. Class is dismissed!"

**A/N: What more could you ask for? I like the Miyuki I've created. Crazy, but still smart. She covers her bases well, and knows what she can get away with. Which happens to be basically anything, with who her 'friend in a high place' is. **

**I decided to have one West (North America / Europe) chapter, one East (Japan/Asia/Countries in the Asian Confederacy either through free will or force) chapter, then a combined East/West chapter, before I continue on. East/West being the previously mentioned penpals.**


	4. I'm sorry

**A/N: I started this in April. At this rate, Tyrants would be finished approximately around the year the Sun dies. Skip to the bottom if you don't want to find out about the fates of one of the girls from Calamity's ending, and just want to read me prattle on about why I'm not doing this story anymore. Summation of the rest of Tyrants (this story) is available to any who request it. **

The village of Shin-Takizawa was unremarkable in nearly every way. A small fishing village, there was nothing to set it apart from any other. That is, other than one single thing.

One day, nearly half a decade ago, the largest house in the area was build seemingly overnight. One week, it was an empty lot. The next, a sprawling house that looked like it could take a few nuclear blasts and be completely unperturbed. There were no windows, aside from the skylight that could be seen reflecting sunlight at just the right angle, when you were standing on the top floor of the only office building in town.

Plenty of people came in and out of the house. None of the townspeople knew who any of them were. They all looked completely unremarkable. Of course, that didn't stop anyone from trying to find out who any of them were. Not that it ever led them anywhere. These people seemed to not exist at all. It made the townspeople uneasy, to say the least.

But the mysterious inhabitants of the house in the middle of the town never hurt anyone, so everyone just let it slide. Even now, the only thing remarkable about the house was the constant traffic to and from the house.

In the morning, two SUVs would pull up to the gate, and be let in remotely, the gate closing behind them immediately. The vehicles would pull up to the house proper, unload their passengers, and reverse down the driveway, through the gate that opened at just the right time, and the cars would leave the town immediately, always taking a different route.

Their passengers were an eclectic mix of ethnicities, their ages all about the same. Perfectly unremarkable people, who couldn't be photographed with anything but a neutral expression on their faces.

In the evening, precisely at 7 PM, a different set of cars would pull up to the house, the same passengers would get in, and they would leave, and nobody would be any the wiser.

It was years before the townspeople just accepted this weird occurrence as part of their daily life, but the mysterious people in the mysterious house weren't hurting anyone, so how could they do anything but that?

If only they knew that the wanted bulletins that were on the news virtually every night had such an obvious answer, and so close by, too.

Of course, the inhabitants of the house never showed their faces, and to everyone who looked, were nothing more than a business who obviously didn't want to be disturbed.

There was one person who lived in the building full time. A person whose manhunt to find them hasn't ceased, not even to this day. A person that Tsukasa knew better than to keep alive, but had allowed to escape her notice after so long, being wrapped up in keeping her chunk of the world functioning, while continuing her conquest of the rest of the civilized world.

A person that no-one would expect to still live on Japanese soil, in a country that tried so hard to keep crime down, in the most brutal, but effective, of ways.

A person that wished she were dead, and didn't have to deal with planning and orchestrating a neigh-impossible shadow war.

A person that really liked ***e Ge*ss.

If i ever figure out a sensible way to do line breaks, I'll let you know.

The bank of computer screens were slowly dimming as their operators were away for longer and longer. Sitting at my desk, the plans of a thousand small actions laid out in front of me, I sighed.

R-squad had been killed in the past week. No doubt their actions were known to the enemy for months before that. They had been some good men and women, but now, they were gone.

The whole operation was slowly being killed off. Tsukasa didn't necessarily know where they were, or who they were, but that didn't stop her from killing us one by one.

They weren't enough people willing to volunteer to fight this menace, and the ones who did, had a life expectancy inside of a week.

Things had to change, and soon. Or else she would be exposed, and no doubt captured and executed publicly, in a show of power to remind everyone worldwide that Tsukasa was the one in charge. The EU was fighting a losing war against her from the East, and the Americans were doing the same from the West. More than 60% of the landmass in the world was flying an Asian Confederacy flag, willingly or not.

Just after the news of R-squad got to her, so did the news that Jacksonville had fallen to AC forces as well.

Actually, "forces" was a misnomer.

Tsukasa, and her Consumed, are the only ones allowed to kill in the AC. She consumed people, killing their physical form. Then, she relinquished some of her otherworldly flesh into a separate form that could operate independently, with their minds more or less intact within. No-one really knows if that's what you could call alive, it was more like a hivemind of soldiers who knew exactly what to do. The worst part being, just like their 'queen mother' of sorts, they were all but immune to anything you could possibly shoot/throw/fire at them. Not that anyone hadn't tried.

Worse yet, they played with their food. Their conquest of the world was slow, deliberate, doing whatever they wanted to while everyone else fled their conquest.

Of course, people fought back. They always would. It's not like you can tell someone 'hey, you're going to lose the life you've always known because these immortal monsters are coming to conquer and destroy, better offer yourselves up willingly and you might survive'. No, they kept fighting with everything they had, even when that was nowhere near enough to stop them.

It's been years since the fighting in Tokyo, when Hiiragi Kagami dropped a nuke on her sister, which did nothing more than make her laugh. The aftermath of that battle still haunted her to this day.

Watching the monster that is Tsukasa rip out Kagami's heart and replace it with one she created herself on the spot, only to repeat this ad infinitum for what felt like hours. The screams of pain from the strongest person she knew were completely and utterly unbearable.

When everyone went to flee the battle, Kagami was nowhere to be found. Everyone assumed her dead, but I was one of the few that still held out hope.

If there was anyone who could survive torture from Tsukasa, it would be someone who had done so before and lived.

Of course, there was no evidence to suggest that she survived the encounter. No-one had seen her since, and no-one in their right mind would keep the family name Hiiragi. It should be noted that Tsukasa formally renounced her family name as well, calling it 'A tie to the world I am no longer part of'. So really, everyone else's stigma with the name was a holdover before she became an unstoppable killing machine who was now dragging the world closer and closer towards damnation.

I reached over to the bank of switches next to my desk, hitting the lights for the room. I was alone now, so not much in the way of planning our next move was going to be made tonight.

Standing up, I pushed my hair to one side, feeling the weight shift from one side to the other. I could have dyed it something other than its' natural color, but I never went outside anyways, so why bow to the will of others when it would be pointless in the first place?

I walked to the conference room, sat down on the couch, and put on the news. It didn't hurt to know what the media was reporting on any given day.

"...and though the boat fire was put out, there were no survivors. Next up on the news for tonight, Tsukasa has announced that the acquisition of Jacksonville is complete, and now her entourage is splitting up to head both north, to Charleston, and south, to Miami. Miami has been abandoned already by the Americans, which will result in that half of Tsukasa's forces meeting back up with the rest of the force before the capture of Charleston begins."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. They _took the bait_.

Miami was abandoned months ago, yes, because most of the panhandle was deemed a risky place to be once Tsukasa's warmongering started heading east from Texas. But Miami was now the largest bomb that had ever been constructed. This might be the one chance anyone will get to completely destroy some of Tsukasa's Consumed, if it's even possible.

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is Arkytal, the author of this..."story". I'm not terribly proud of the stories I've written on this site. Not anymore. They come mostly from a very dark time in my life, and one that I've moved out of, into a different place. Not necessarily a better one, but a different one, indeed. I'm writing this blurb, at the end of document that I have struggled to write even this small amount, over the past 4 months. I have such a definite setup in my head for where this story goes, and I am incredibly frustrated with myself that I cannot get it into words. As such, if anyone expresses interest, I'll be post a short chapter after this one where I summarize the entire rest of the story. **

**My writing has changed in the past year or so, not that anyone's seen much of it here.**

**This isn't a goodbye, no. I still enjoy thinking about all manner of things related to fanfiction, it's just...you can't expect another rage and hate-fueled piece such as The Library. Nor my attempts to continue that story. It evolved into something much larger than the very focused piece it was born from, but unfortunately, I cannot find it within myself to bring the final piece of the story into existence. **

**To be honest, there was only supposed to be two parts, and they were supposed to all take place on the day of The Library. In Chapter 7 or 8 of the Library, I ended it with someone falling asleep. Every single event that took place after that was supposed to be contained in the dreaming world, with them waking up at the end of C+1 and ending their rampage in much the same way that the Columbine shooters did, by committing suicide in the actual Library. This explains why C+1 was so much...crazier than the mostly realistic take on thing from the library.**

**That's where the title of the fanfic came from, but ultimately it never came to fruition, as I became enamored in a character that is trying to be evil, but is muddled with so much uncertainty, in this case the voices of all the souls Tsukasa consumed, that they become an ultimately morally ambiguous character. Hence the continuation to Tyrants, but that story is being laid to rest before it could ever really start. **

** To anyone who was **_**really **_**hoping to hear the rest of this story, told in a form longer than a summary, I apologize. I hope some of my fanfics in the future will be more to your liking than one that doesn't update literally ever.**

**I look forward to updating sometime soon, without this one hanging over my head as a giant raincloud reminding me I never accomplished anything. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and thank you for all the support I have gotten over the years for the Library/Calamity stories. **


	5. Tyrants Summary, per requests

This isn't the version I was beginning to post. it's similar, but not quite the same dealie-o. THAT version is at the bottom, and is significantly shorter in summary length.

It was set approximately 7-9 years after the completion of Calamity. The timeskip meant many things changed; mainly that Tsukasa consumed a lot more people and, after a few years, started going infinitely more crazy, due to the minds that still existed after she consumed them. Her kill count was already insane by the end of Calamity, but in my notes, I've gauged it around 15,000,0000 people. Gotta beat Stalin, you know? She could block out most of them, but 90% of 15 million is still 1.5 million people bouncing around in her head, giving her differing ideas of how everything and anything should be done. Originally, Tsukasa's plan was the cliche "kill everyone because I can and fuck everyone else". But with so many conflicting ideas and experiences clogging up her plans for mass murder, it...gets a little weird.

Kagami kinda killed everyone of importance in the Japanese military in Calamity, so Tsukasa had no problem taking control of the entire nation in an obvious coup that no-one was able to prevent...pretty difficult to say no to someone who survives a nuclear device to the face with nary a scratch on her. She enacted a bunch of weird rules that allowed her to continue what she was doing: killing and destroying. The most important of which is this:

Only Tsukasa is allowed to kill things. Anyone else who kills things is killed. By her, of course.

This makes the military of the Asian Confederacy (Japan after Tsukasa starts conquering more territory) an interesting affair. Tsukasa is able to give people she's killed/consumed beforehand physical forms again, but they're still intrinsically linked to the hivemind they've become a part of. These "Consumed" are also able to kill, because they're still technically part of Tsukasa.

After a few years of consolidating most of Eastern Hemisphere under her banner, which is incredibly worrying to everyone in general, she realizes she's forgotten something rather crucial: She never cleaned up after herself.

I originally couldn't decide the fates of Konata or Kagami, and I really wanted to either kill them both off and just let Tsukasa "win", or kill off neither of them and have them continue a seemingly impossible fight against the Asian Confederacy. Of course, both of these leave out Miyuki completely, because her role is...different.

As it were, Konata is left to die by Kagami, and Kagami escapes the country hours afterwards with the help of her friends in the military. Tsukasa tortures Konata a whole bunch, attempts to draw Kagami back with public postings of torture videos and such, but ultimately dumps Konata in the ocean after cutting most of her major tendons after growing bored of her. She survives only because a certain someone saw her wash up on the shore... Our friendly neighborhood "written out of the story because I didn't think she was interesting enough to keep around" Hiyori Tamura. Who was taking a walk with her lovely wife Patty.

Of course, finding your long-lost friend whom you believed to be dead bleeding out on the shore while having a nice stroll is never a good thing. They know full well the consequences of harboring an "undesirable", but nurse her back to health anyways, taking a few months off from their production company (remember when Hiyori was a Doujin artist in Calamity? she was successful. Yet another way you can tell this is a work of fiction...heh.) to keep their house locked up tight and make sure no-one sees Konata.

Konata gets in contact with the people who were part of their social movement from Calamity, it's not really a rebel group when you're 30% of a city's population...but then again, most of those people are dead or living under Tsukasa's influence as Consumed. Anyways, Konata manages to go deep and hide in the place I described in the thing I posted most recently. She tries to find a way to defeat Tsukasa, but for the majority of Tyrants, it's a solid failure. She gets back in touch with Kuroi-sensei, who's moved to the United Kingdom to live with family, and teaches Japanese at a charter school. Kuroi can't help her through normal means, but sends her all the information she still has on those still loyal to the...cause.

Meanwhile, Kagami fucked off to the States, leaving everything and everyone behind as a means to make a clean escape and survive. She was living in the Pacific Northwest as an engineer specializing in robotics. That is, until the AC attacks the West Coast of the United States, and Kagami finds out she's not safe...again. She's managed to keep the gear she escaped Japan in, mainly her Crysis-inspired power armor and energy weapons that she had at the end of Calamity, and starts her own little war on the Consumed. However, this doesn't even make it as far as the headlines in the States, never mind anywhere else. The United States government is trying to negotiate with the AC diplomats while Tsukasa, who preferred to be known The Judge when being seen as a military force, conquered all that she pleased. Even when her plan to kill everyone is ruined by her running an entire small country of voices in her head, she still likes the murdering and whatnot.

Eventually, after causing most of California and with it, the AC forward operating base, to be destroyed by drilling underground and causing the so-called "super earthquake" that's supposed to have happened by now, Tsukasa finds out her dear old sister is the one who's being a thorn in her side.

At this point, instead of killing her like she would be more than capable of doing, she proposes that Kagami try to kill her again, just like old times...Tsukasa calls up Konata and informs them both at the same time. She always knew that Konata survived, she just had dreams of grandeur that were now being set into motion.

Thirty days to round up a force to oppose her, and they'd meet in the middle of nowhere to duke it out. The last thing she tells them, is that it is fully possible for them to kill her, and that Miyuki knows how to do it.

Of course, Miyuki is in Japan somewhere, and they don't know where.

To up the ante, Tsukasa broadcasts the challenge to oppose her on AC television, which effectively reaches most of the planet by this point.

Kagami is given Konata's number, at which point they are astonished to find out the other is alive, but otherwise get right down to business. Kagami is given safe passage back to the Japanese mainland, but her helicopter is shot down at on her way to meet Konata. A _lot _of people who live in Japan/AC now don't want Tsukasa to go down, as it would destroy their new, peaceful way of life. Kagami made the smart choice of keeping her armor and weapons, and manages to steal someone's car and make it to their meeting point where they hoped to recruit people, and more importantly, find any leads on where their long-lost friend could be.

There's few takers on people from Japan who want to join them, but they get dozens of calls from people in other countries who want to see Tsukasa be taken down, chiefly from the States and European countries that have not yet been smacked by her conquering force.

After exhausting most of their leads, and having a protestor smash Konata's kneecap with a sledgehammer, they think to call Hiyori again. Hiyori knows not only where Miyuki is, but also her occupation. She's a caretaker who helps patients with terminal illnesses, and works in a closed-gate Kyoto residential area.

They manage to get there after three days, but they find the whole neighborhood has been burned to the ground. On a park bench in the middle of the cul-de-sac, they see someone they hadn't in a very, very long time: Misao. Of course, she had no idea who they were, but after seeing Konata in a wheelchair, she asked them to follow her to a bomb shelter that was underneath a building that had stopped burning.

Inside the shelter, they meet Miyuki, who hadn't been expecting visitors, and initially didn't know who they were. Kagami hadn't taken off her helmet, and had been holding Misao's hand on the way in.

She figured it out once she saw Konata in a wheelchair, and welcomed them to her current hideaway. She _had _been wondering why everyone in the neighborhood had started firebombing her house (Tsukasa had said the part about her knowing how to kill her on live tv, after all), but instead of asking them, she replied in kind. She was now the only one left alive in the area, and she revealed she'd been taking care of Misao for years now, after finding her roaming the streets after the conclusion of the battle in Tokyo from the end of Calamity.

When pestered about her knowledge that would allow them to kill Tsukasa once and for all, she shook her head, explaining that it would be far too costly to actually pull off, and that no matter how many people she's killed, the way to kill her would kill double that amount.

As it turns out, there was another who had become 'immortal' in the same way that Tsukasa had. He went by the name of Adolf Hitler, of course. He faked his death at the end of the second World War and went to live in Brazil with Dr. Mengele. Of course, American operatives discovered this, and in 1969, captured him and brought him to the Moon, and kind of just left him there. The man on the moon existed, and that man was Hitler. EDIT: I'm writing everything after this... after about two months. Thus, it probably won't match up. It never really matched up much in the first place.

So they somehow make it to Dubai, and convince the corrupt as all hell politicians to bring them to the Moon and retrieve Hitler.

Then Hitler and Tsukasa have a ludicrous battle to the death on the Moon. Because why the fuck not. After a lot of bad jokes and SSJ bullshit, they accidentally launch the both of them towards the sun. Neither of them die, but everyone on Earth assumes they're dead because "they were catapulted into the Sun!111!"

All is well. Ish.

Hitler and Tsukasa have nasty immortal space-babies, and go on to subjugate the universe.

But hey, Earth was saved! 

*tiny amounts of fanfare*

**NOW FOR THE OTHER ONE: **Snoop Dogg Talk Show Edition.

No, really. Tsukasa cons old man Snoop into coming to Japan, and he's forced to host a talk show with all the lovely lady cast members. Some of which are dead. Zombie Ayano was to be the first guest, but she was too horrifying to show to the general public.

Anyways, Tsukasa tricks an intern in a government building to smoke a fat blunt with her, and then reveals herself, getting a laugh out of making an 'upstanding citizen' break the law that's otherwise punishable by death.

She kills the intern, of course, but then gets to thinking about how awesome it was to smoke. She then reverses her standing on wanky dank, and keeps changing her appearance and going on Snoop's show every day and getting high as a kite.

She becomes a total hippie, all murderous intent gone, and legalizes the dank worldwide.

**A/N: the absurdity of it all was too good, but i couldn't bring myself to finish it. or anything, really.**

**I was going to do a 2001: A Space Odyssey parody with Kill La Kill characters, but the ability to write has just gone *poof*. As evidenced by everything. *shrug* Even bothering to finish this was difficult. I apologize again to everyone I disappointed. **

**No, I'm not an avid tree. **


End file.
